Transfer
by hpglee
Summary: Kurt transfers to McKinley High School for his second semester of his junior year for a fresh start from his terrible old school. He then meets Mercedes and they become best friends. He then meets Blaine.
1. Chapter 1

**Enjoy oh and please review, I love feedback.**

"Dad, i'll be fine. I promise." Kurt said getting out of the car. Slamming the door behind him.

"I'm sorry. It's just your first day of school, and if anything bad happens, let me know!" said Burt patting him on the back.

"I will. Bye dad, I love you." Kurt said hugging his dad tight.

"Love you too son."

Kurt started walking up towards the school as his dad drove away. Looking at his schedule he walked into the school. Kurt screamed as the cold, icy, slushie splattered on his face.

"Welcome to McKinley, loser" said a muscular guy with a letterman jacket and a mohawk, giving another boy with brown hair a high five. Kurt just stood there in shock as the ice slid down his face.

"It comes right out, you know. Here come with me I'll help you get cleaned off. I'm Mercedes by the way." a girl wearing hip hop clothes. She was the only person in this school Kurt had seen so far, who's outfit actually looked wearable.

Kurt stood there still in shock. "Do they do that to everybody?" Kurt asked looking at Mercedes.

Mercedes shrugged. "Just to the new kids, and the people they think are losers."

"Do you get slushies thrown in your face?"

"Sometimes yes, but they mainly do it to Rachel." Mercedes said laughing.

"Who's Rachel?"

"This dramatic, bossy, bitch in glee club."

"Oh, you guys have a glee club?" asked Kurt as they walked into the bathroom.

"Yep, you should join!" Mercedes said excitedly, while pulling out paper towels from the dispenser.

"I will." said Kurt with a smile. Mercedes wiped the slushie off Kurt's face with a wet paper towel and pulled the ice chunks out of his hair. "Thanks." Kurt said standing up.

"Anytime, oh and glee meets after school!" said Mercedes walking out of the girls bathroom.

Kurt walked out of the bathroom and headed for English

* * *

"Hey Kurt! Sit with us." Mercedes said waving at him as he walked through the lunchroom. "This is Rachel Berry." _She was atrocious. _Kurt thought looking at the girl who was wearing a cat sweater, a plaid skirt, and socks that came up to her knees.

"Hi, nice to meet you." said Rachel grinning, extending her arm out. Kurt took her hand and shook it softly.

"Nice to meet you too."

They all sat down at a table and more glee kids came. "Hey guys! This is Kurt Hummel he just transferred here. This is Mike and Tina." Mercedes said pointing to the asain guy and girl. "And this is Blaine and Artie." said Mercedes pointing to a guy with black hair that was gelled back and a boy in a wheelchair.

"Nice to meet you guys." Kurt said with a smile.

"Nice to meet you too, Kurt." they said in unison sitting down at the lunch table.

"So will you be trying out for glee club today?" Blaine asked pulling out a sandwich.

"Yep." replied Kurt.

"Good." smiled Blaine.

* * *

"Okay guys, listen up." Mr. Schue said. "We have Kurt Hummel auditioning today. Okay Kurt, you ready?"

"Yep" Kurt said standing up from his chair and walking to the center of the room


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry guys it took so long, I have been SUPER busy. I promise I will have the next chapter up by Friday or Thursday, hopefully tomorrow! Please review, it would mean a lot. (:**

* * *

_Something has changed within me_

_Something is not the same_

_I'm through with playing by the rules of someone else's game_

Everybody exchanged glances as he sang. They were all smiling and happy that they found someone as good as Rachel.

_It's time to try_

_Defying gravity_

_I think i'll try defying gravity_

_Kiss me goodbye_

_I'm defying gravity_

_And you won't bring me down_

"Wow Kurt. That was amazing, welcome to glee club!" Mr. Schue said as Kurt sat down next to Mercedes and Blaine. "Okay now class, listen up!" He continued as he wrote the word duets on the board. "This week's assignment is duets. It doesn't matter if the song is originally a duet, you make it one. Mercedes and Rachel, Blaine and Kurt, Sam and Quinn, Brittnay and Santana, Puck and Artie, and Mike and Tina. Those are your partners, class dismissed!"

Kurt stood up, grabbed his things, and headed for the door. "Hey Kurt, Wait up!" Blaine said walking towards him. "Can I have your number so if we want to meet up for the duet or something."

"Sure." replied Kurt handing him a slip of paper with his number.

"Thanks, see you tomorrow!"

* * *

"Hey kiddo. How was your first day at school?" Burt asked from the couch.

"If you called getting slushied in the face a good day then yep it was wonderful!" Kurt muttered.

"What was that son? I couldn't hear you."

"Nothing dad, it was great." Replied Kurt going downstairs to his bedroom.

**1 New Message**

**From: 615-873-0582**

_Hey it's Blaine Anderson from Glee class. I don't have any home work. Want to meet at the coffee shop at 4:45 to discuss our duet?_

Kurt grabbed his bag, headed up the stairs, and replied back yes. "Hey Kurt, where are you going?" His stepbrother Finn asked.

"I'm going out for Coffee with Blaine."

"You know he isn't gay?" Finn said with a puzzled look.

"Yes Finn, I know." But actually he didn't. "Just tell dad where I am."

Kurt got into his car and turned the radio on.

_You're so gay _

_And you don't even like boys_

The song 'Ur so Gay' by Katy Perry was on. _How ironic _Kurt thought. And he drove off.

* * *

"Hey." Blaine said as Kurt came through the door.

"I saved you a spot in line with me."

"Thanks." Kurt said smiling.

"One medium drip and Kurt what do you want?"

"Uhh one Grande nonfat mocha."

"Here you go boys." Said the lady handing them their drinks.

"Here you go." Blaine said winking handing her money.

"I can pay for mine." Kurt said reaching into his designer jacket pocket.

"No it's fine, it's on me." Blaine said smiling as they walked over to the table. "So do you have your Ipod?" Blaine asked laying his Ipod on the table.

"Yep."

"Pick five songs you like from mine and i'll do the same with yours." said Blaine scrolling through Kurt's broadway songs.

"Uhh mine are 'Perfect', 'Teenage Dream', 'Candles', 'Silly Love Songs' and 'Glad You Came'." Blaine said handing him his Ipod back, smiling as he said "You sure do like Broadway?"

"Indeed, my five are 'Skyscraper', 'Don't cry for me Argentina', 'Big girls don't cry', 'Perfect', and 'Don't stop believing'."

"So Perfect by Pink it is." said Blaine taking a sip of his coffee. "I'm really glad I got to meet you Kurt." Kurt stared into his eyes, getting lost into his maple syrup colored eyes.

"Kurt?"

"Oh yeah sorry, it was really nice to meet you too."

"Okay well I gotta go, see you tomorrow." Blaine said standing up.

"Oh okay, bye."


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry there has been a delay, I had 3 tests to study for! Well I will post the next chapter tomorrow! **

**Please review it means so much!**

**I love you guysss! (:**

* * *

Kurt rolled over and stretched. He didn't want to get up. Not now after the dream he just had. "Kurt get up!" Finn said leaning over the bed. Kurt just mumbled. "Kurt seriously, if you want a ride to school you have to get up." Kurt shoved his head under the covers.

"Fine then. We will do this the hard way." said Finn pulling off Kurt's covers. Kurt shivered. Finally Finn just pushed Kurt off the bed.

"Ouch!" Kurt exclaimed laying on the ground. "Fine, i'm getting up!"

"I made breakfast!" Finn said excitedly as they walked up the stairs.

"Uhhh, I think i'll skip breakfast then."

"No, no, no! You have to eat it. It's really good!"

Kurt sat down at the table looking at the pile of blueberry pancakes in front of him. "Wow Finn. You didn't have to."

"Oh no, but I wanted to!"

"Ha, why?"

"I feel bad because your gay and nobody at McKinley is gay and you will be lonely."

"Uh, thanks." Kurt said stabbing his fork into the fluffy pancakes.

"No problem dude."

Kurt ate his pancakes in silence. _What if I get slushied again. _"Finn, have you ever been slushied?"

"Yeah tons of times, but I have also slusied people."

"Why?"

"Because I am the quarterback and I was popular and they made me do it. But now I know it's wrong."

"Oh okay, well i'm going to go get ready." said Kurt walking up the steps. "Thanks again for breakfast.

* * *

"Hey Kurt." Kurt closed his locker to see Mercedes standing next to him. "Ready to go to Spanish?"

"Yep."

"We are having a Harry Potter movie marathon this weekend because Blaine and I really like Harry Potter. It's going to be me, Blaine, and Rachel. Would you like to come?" Mercedes said with a huge grin.

"I'd love to." He said walking to Spanish with Mercedes.

* * *

Kurt's head was throbbing, he had just gotten shoved into the lockers. "Faggot!" the boy who shoved him yelled as he ran away.

"Oh my god! Kurt are you okay?!" Blaine yelled running towards him.

"Yeah i'm fine, who was that?"

"Karofsky. Come on let's get you to the nurse." said Blaine extending his hand out and pulling Kurt up.

"No, i'm fine I promise. Let's just get to lunch."

"Are you sure?" "Yeah."

"Okay." Blaine said walking towards the lunch room. "I'm really sorry about that. If he ever puts a hand on you again, just tell me. Okay?"

"Okay. Thanks. Do you want to rehearse our duet after school?"

"Oh. Sorry I can't. I have football practice. Maybe tomorrow?"

"Yeah sure. You play football?"

"Yeah. I'm the quarterback."

"Oh cool." Kurt said looking down at his feet as he walked into the cafeteria.

"Kurt! Sit by me!" Mercedes said pulling out a chair.

"Ha, okay. Lemme get my food."

"Mercedes seems to like you." said Blaine with a chuckle as they moved through the lunch line.

"Ha, yeah. She is really nice."

"Yeah. Are you going to her house Saturday for the movie marathon?" Blaine asked setting down his tray on the table next to Kurt's.

"Yeah, are you?"

"Of course. Why wouldn't I?" said Blaine with a smirk. Kurt smiled and ate his food.

* * *

Kurt walked into the auditorium. Kurt had never been in there before, Blaine just showed him where it was yesterday before he went to football.

"Well hello there." Blaine said grabbing Kurt's hand and pulling him onto the stage. "You ready to start?"

"Yep, who's going to sing what?"

"Uh. You sing the first verse, We sing the chorus together, you sing the second verse, and I sing the third."

"Okay."

* * *

"You are an amazing singer." Blaine said.

"Thanks, you are too. That was awesome." said Kurt smiling.

"Haha, yeah! Well i'll see you tomorrow Kurt!"

"Bye." Kurt said softly.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry it's been such a delay, my friend Jessica Raines died this week. Please keep her in your thoughts.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

The twigs and acorns crunched beneath his feet as he walked towards the house. He walked up the steps and stood in front of the door. He knocked quietly and the door flung open.

"Kurt!" Mercedes screamed as she wrapped her arms around him very tightly. Kurt just stood there and laughed. "Come in! You can set your stuff in the den."

POP! "It's alright, everything is okay! The popcorn just kinda... erm... exploded, but it's all good!" Rachel yelled from the kitchen. Mercedes just rolled her eyes.

"We are still waiting for Blaine, but you can set up your sleeping bag by me." said Mercedes pointing to the sleeping bag in front of the television. Kurt unzipped his sleeping bag slowly and sat it down on the floor next to Mercedes's. The door bell rung.

"I'll get it!" Mercedes yelled as she ran towards the door and opened it. "Blaine! Come in!"

"Ha, thanks. Hey Kurt." Blaine said smiling setting his stuff down next to Kurt's.

"Hey don't forget about me!" yelled Rachel as another loud pop went off.

Blaine laughed. "How could I ever forget about you?"

"Well thank you!" Rachel said with a big grin on her face as she walking into the den with a large purple bowl of popcorn. "Ready to watch the movie?"

Mercedes popped in the first DVD.

By the time the second movie ended Rachel was asleep.

* * *

By the time the fourth movie ended Blaine and Mercedes were asleep. Kurt couldn't go to bed. He didn't want to. He didn't want to wake up to find him hugging up on Blaine.

"Stop! Stop!" Blaine yelled in his sleep. "Stop it hurts!" Kurt didn't know what to do. _Am I_ _supposed to wake him up or let him sleep?_ Blaine whimpered.

"Blaine?" Kurt said putting his hand on Blaine's shoulder."Blaine."

"No, no. Don't hurt me!"

"Blaine!" Blaine's head jerked up and he was panting. "You were having a nightmare."

Blaine just laid there looking up at the ceiling. He looked sad. "Blaine. Are you okay? Do you want to talk about it?"

"No." Blaine replied. Blaine couldn't tell Kurt about the people who beat him up at his old school for being gay. Nobody knew about it, nobody at McKinley even knew he was gay. They all thought he was straight.

"Okay. I'm right here if you need me."

Blaine smiled.

* * *

When Kurt woke up that morning Blaine wasn't there. Kurt looked around. Mercedes and Rachel were still asleep, Mercedes was snoring. Kurt heard a sound from the kitchen. "Blaine?" He whispered. "Blaine?"

"Oh hey Kurt!" Blaine said popping his head out of the kitchen.

"What are you doing?"

"Making pancakes." replied Blaine with a smile. "Want some?"

"Sure. Thanks."

"You're welcome." said Blaine handed him a plate. "Are you ready for our duet on Monday?"

"Yep! Are you?"

"Yep. Kurt can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"How do you be yourself all the time?"

Kurt laughed "What do you mean?"

"Well your gay, you dress very fashionably, and people bully you. But you don't care. Why is that?"

"I don't really care what people think of me. And i'm kinda of used to the bullies. Why is there something you want to talk about?"

"I.." Blaine started. "No. I was just wondering."

"OK." Kurt said looking at him with a puzzled look. Then they ate in silence.

* * *

**Next chapter: Monday, duet, yep! Read it! It will be posted tomorrow or maybe even tonight!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the delay!**

**Review? (:**

* * *

Kurt could barely sleep that night. He was so excited for his duet. He did his daily routine and headed out the door. Mercedes's car was parked in the driveway. "Kurt!" Mercedes yelled over the blaring radio.

"Hey Mercedes. Thanks for picking me up." Kurt said as he got into the car.

"No problem. So did you have fun this weekend?"

"Yeah it was a lot of fun. Thanks for inviting me."

"No problem Kurt. How could I not invite you adorable little thing!" Kurt just laughed.

"So do you have any crushes on any guys?"

_Blaine._ "No one really." Kurt lied.

"I know that look. You like someone!"

"No I don't!" Kurt said smiling.

"Spill, lover boy."

"Okay, so I might have a crush on Blaine."

Mercedes squealed. "You guys would make the cutest couple."

"Ha, thanks to bad he's straight."

"Well he hasn't dated a girl or a guy, and he's never told us if he was straight or gay."

"Oh. Finn told me he was straight."

"Oh. That sucks. I'll find you someone sooner or later."

They arrived at the school. "Do you want me to drive you home?"

"Nah. Finn said he would drive me. But thanks for the ride!" Kurt said walking into the doors of McKinley High. He went straight to his locker and opened it. Inside was a piece of paper folded up. He opened it slowly and he saw the word 'Faggot' written on it in black bold letters. Kurt rolled his eyes. He wish people would just grow up. As he went to go throw it away he saw Karofsky and other football players laughing at him.

"Like our note? I bet you would have liked it better if was in rainbow letters. Faggot." Karofsky said pushing him into the locker.

"Just leave him alone!" someone yelled. Kurt looked up from the blood that was dripping on the floor. It was Blaine. "Oh my god. Kurt! You're bleeding! Oh my god."

"Blaine, i'm fine. It's just a cut on my head. I'll be fine."

"No. Come on. I'm taking you to the nurse." Blaine said pulling Kurt up. Kurt didn't argue. His head was pounding. He just wanted to sleep. Sleep was all he needed. "Kurt?"

"Sorry. I'm just really tired."

"Come on. Let's get you to the nurse and you can rest." said Blaine taking Kurt by the waist and helping him walk to the nurse.

"Thanks. For everything, Blaine." Blaine just smiled.

"I'll be here anytime, any day, when you need me."

"What happened?!" The nurse said rushing to Kurt.

"He was shoved into a locker." said Blaine helping Kurt onto the bed. The nurse checked his head out and Kurt vomitted. Blaine immediately got a towel and wiped off Kurt's mouth.

"Sorry." Kurt mumbled. He was so tired that he wasn't embarrassed.

"Hey, don't say that. You can't help it."

"Well it's pretty clear he has a concussion. You need plenty of rest. No sports for at least a week. Try not to get stressed out to much and avoid loud noises. You can go home today if you would like."

"No i'm good. Thanks." Kurt said getting up and immediately sitting back down. "Okay maybe I could stay here for the next few classes?"

"Sure thing. Just don't go to sleep. Here's a book." said the nurse handing him a book and walking back to her office.

"Do you want me to stay with you?" Blaine asked putting his hand on Kurt's knee. Kurt looked down at Blaine's hand.

_Yes. I want you to stay._ "No, you need to got to class."

"Okay. I'll come check on you between classes."

"Thanks." Kurt said smiling.

* * *

He was really bored. He had nothing to do, except read this boring book he had already read twice. He wanted sleep. No, he needed sleep.

"Kurt!" Mercedes screamed as she came through door with all the rest of the glee members. They all had their trays of food.

"We came to eat with you." said Blaine holding out a tray of food for Kurt.

"Thanks so much. I'm starving!" Kurt said taking the tray eagerly. Blaine laughed.

"So how are you?" asked Finn

"My head still hurts but I stopped puking and i'm not dizzy anymore."

"So can you come to Glee club today?" Santana asked.

"Yeah, I can come."

"We can sing our duet tomorrow, I already asked Mr. Schue." said Blaine looking at Kurt.

"I would like that, thanks." The bell rung. They all said there goodbyes and went to class.

* * *

**Sorry this chapter didn't have the duet, I wanted to throw you guys off. (; **

**Idk what your suppose to do with concussions cause I have never had one.. so sorry if this is wrong.. please don't hate me!**

**Next chapter: The duet and some other stuff, you will just have to wait and see! (:**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys sorry for the delay, here's chapter 6. **

**The song is Who says by Selena Gomez.**

**I do not own the amazingness which is Glee. :(**

**Review? (:**

* * *

Kurt walked into glee class. His head was still hurting a lot, even after the pain killers. He sat down in the seat between Mercedes and Blaine. Kurt just wanted to get go home and sleep, he didn't want to listen to Mr. Schue blabber about Journey songs.

"How's your head?" said Blaine pushing back Kurt's soft brown hair to see the cut.

"It still hurts, but I will live." Kurt gave a faint smile. As Kurt was about to say something, Sam walked in. Kurt didn't notice the black eye and a cut on his lip, until someone gasped. Finn, Puck, Artie, and Mike were following behind him.

"What happened to you?" Mr. Schue said setting down his cup of coffee.

"Well we heard about what happened with Kurt." said Sam looking directly at Kurt. Kurt shifted in his seat. "So me and the glee guys beat Karofsky up in the locker room."

"You guys didn't have to do that for me." Kurt said after he gasped. He couldn't believe what he was hearing._ Do they really care that much about me?_

"Yes we did dude." Finn said stepping besides Sam. "Glee is like our family."

Kurt smiled. "Thanks you guys."

"That's not all." Rachel said standing up grinning like she got a solo for nationals. "While the guys were beating him up, we put together a number for you." said Mercedes smiling at Kurt and getting up from her seat.

"Mr. Schue, can we?"

"Go right ahead." Mr. Schue said smiling. The music started and Rachel started to sing. Kurt immediately knew the song. He smiled.

_I wouldn't want to be anybody else._

_You made me insecure_

_Told me I wasn't good enough_

_But who are you to judge_

_When your a diamond in the rough _

Kurt smiled. This was the sweetest thing someone has done for him. How did he get so lucky to have friends like this? Mercedes smiled at Kurt and started singing. Blaine laid his hand on Kurt's- which was resting on his thigh- and squeezed it. Kurt looked at him. Blaine smiled at him softly. Kurt felt like he could drown in Blaine's

_Na na na na na_

_Na na na na na na_

_I'm no beauty queen_

_I'm just beautiful me_

Blaine's hand was still resting on Kurt's.

_Who says_

_Who says you're not perfect_

_Who says you're not worth_

_Who says your the only one who's hurting_

_Trust me that's the price of beauty_

_Who says you're not pretty_

_Who says you're not beautiful _

_Who says_

Kurt's eyes started to fill with tears. Blaine squeezed his hand again.

_It's such a funny thing_

_How nothing's funny when it's you_

_You tell 'em what you mean_

_But they keep whitin' out the the truth  
_

_It's like the work of art that never get to see the light_

_Keep you beneath the stars_

_Won't let you touch the sky  
_

_I'm no beauty queen, I'm just beautiful me_

_You got every right to a beautiful life, come on_

_Who says, who says you're not perfect_

_Who says you're not worth it_

_Who says you're the only one that's hurting_

_Trust me that's the price of beauty_

_Who says you're not pretty_

_Who says you're not beautiful, who says?  
_

_Who says you're not star potential_

_Who says you're not presidential_

_Who says you can't be in movies_

_Listen to me, listen to me  
_

_Who says you don't pass the test_

_Who says you can't be the best_

_Who said, who said?_

_Would you tell me who said that, yeah_

_Who said  
_

_Who says, who says you're not perfect_

_Who says you're not worth it_

_Who says you're the only one that's hurting_

_Trust me that's the price of beauty_

_Who says you're not pretty_

_Who says you're not beautiful, who says?  
_

_Who says you're not perfect_

_Who says you're not worth it_

_Who says you're the only one that's hurting_

_Trust me that's the price of beauty_

_Who says you're not pretty_

_Who says you're not beautiful, who says?_

The song came to an end and everybody clapped. Tears slid down Kurt's face.

"Aw, come here!" Mercedes's said pulling Kurt into a group hug with all the glee members. Everybody started laughing.

"We love you Lady Lips!" said Santana hugging Kurt.

"Lady Lips?" Kurt said looking confused.

"I give people nicknames. For example; Sam is Trouty mouth. Artie is Stubbles McCripple-Pants. Quinn is tubbers. Or would you like Porcelain better?"

"Porcelain."

* * *

**Now I know Porcelain is Sue's nickname for him, but I think it's cute! So i'm using it for Santana! :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**My teammates 11 year old sister was diagnosed with cancer yesterday. Please keep her in your thoughts.**

**Enjoy. (:**

* * *

Kurt sat in the parking lot. He was sitting next to Finn's car. He had forgotten Finn had football practice and he didn't want to bother Carole or Burt. Kurt pulled out his notebook and started looking at his homework. So much homework for one night.

"Kurt?"

Kurt looked up from his notebook. Blaine was in his football uniform standing next to him. Kurt put his notebook down.

"Kurt, what are you doing here in the parking lot two hours after school ended?"

"Waiting for Finn. Why aren't you at football practice?" Kurt asked with a puzzled look on his face.

"Well I was, but I go home early everyday to take care of my mom while my dad goes to work."

"Oh, i'm sorry. Is something wrong with your mom?" Blaine looked down at his feet and ran his fingers through his curly hair."It's okay. You don't have to talk about. My mom died when I was six."

Blaine sat down next to him and put his hand on Kurt's. "I'm so sorry Kurt, I didn't know."

"It's okay. How could you?" Kurt said smiling faintly.

"Do you want to go study for that history test we have tomorrow? I can bring you home afterwards." Blaine suggested.

Kurt smiled at him and nodded his head. He put his put his notebook in his backpack and followed Blaine towards his car. Blaine reached for the handle and pulled the passenger's side door open.

"Thanks." Kurt said as he got into the car and they drove off.

* * *

"Wow Blaine your house is beautiful." Kurt said as he walked into Blaine's house.

"Thanks. I'm home mom. I brought a friend." said Blaine setting his keys on the table. "Mom?"

"Upstairs honey!"

"Come on, I want you to meet my mom." Blaine said taking Kurt's hand and heading upstairs. They walked into Blaine's mom's room. There was a lady laying on the bed watching t.v. She had long black curly hair, hazel eyes, and pale skin. She looked very fragile and weak.

"Hey mom. This is Kurt from my school." said Blaine. He sat down on the bed next to his mom and held her hand.

"Nice to meet you Kurt." The lady said smiling. "My name is Laura."

"Nice to meet you too."

Blaine smiled. "Me and Kurt are going to go to my room and study."

"Okay. You kids have fun." Blaine got up and walked out of the room. Kurt followed.

"My room's over here. I'm going to go to the bathroom. Just make yourself at home." Blaine informed, pointing to the door across from Blaine's mom's.

Kurt walked into the room. It was big. It had football and basketball posters on the wall. There was a desk in the corner of the room. There were pictures on it. Kurt picked one up. It was Blaine and another boy sitting on a park bench laughing.

"Curious?" taunted Blaine, as he walked into the room sitting on the end of the bed.

"Who is this with you?"

"That's my brother." mumbled Blaine.

"Does he go to McKinley?"

"No. He doesn't live here anymore. You can sit down if you like."

Kurt sat down on the bed next to him. "Why doesn't he live here?"

"Two years ago my brother came out to my parents. My mother was perfectly fine with it but my dad didn't approve. One day my brother brought home his boyfriend." A tear slid down his face. Kurt rested his hand on Blaine's knee. "My dad came home and found them making out. He beat them both. They were beaten so bad they had to go to the hospital. When they were released from the hospital my brother, Shane moved away. He didn't leave me anything to contact him by because he was scared my dad could find it. I've never seen him since."

Kurt didn't know what to do. "I'm so sorry Blaine, I didn't know." Kurt pulled Blaine into a hug.

Kurt was warm and soft. He felt safe in his arms. He wanted to hug Kurt forever and never let him go. "It's okay. How could you?"

"Do you want to study and get your mind off it?" Kurt suggested.

"No. Do you want to get some coffee?"

"I'd love to." Kurt said smiling pulling away from the hug.

* * *

**Review? (:**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry for the delay... I have had a lot of stuff going on. Please review...?(;**

* * *

"Were you and your brother close?" Kurt asked softly after he took a sip of his coffee. Kurt had ordered a Grande nonfat mocha, as usual.

Blaine looked down at his hands and immediately tapped them on the table over and over. "Yeah. We were close." Blaine looked over at the painting on the wall. "I really miss him." Blaine was now looking at Kurt. "How was your mom?"

"We were really close. She was my everything."

Blaine took Kurt's hands. "Kurt i'm so sorry. How did she die?" They walked outside and sat on the bench

Tears filled Kurt's pearly blue eyes. He looked down at Blaine's hand that was holding his. " When I was eight we were in the car, we were coming from school." Kurt looked down at his feet. "She was driving and we were laughing and she got distracted." Kurt was still looking down at his feet. "She wasn't wearing a seat belt and the car ran into a pole. She was instantly killed." A tear ran down Kurt's cheek. Blaine wiped it away with his thumb. He leaned in and his lips pressed against Kurt's. Blaine grasped the back of Kurt's hair and pulled him closer. Blaine's lips twisted and turned with his. It seemed to go on forever, until it finally finished. Blaine pulled back and ran his fingers through Kurt's hair.

* * *

Kurt woke up the next morning, he felt sick to his stomach. _Was it all a dream? _Kurt thought to himself. He had been thinking about Blaine all night and how he had kissed him. It was his first kiss, and it was perfect. _Does this mean we are together? Does he like me? Or was he just trying to make me feel better? I thought he was straight... _Kurt's mind was jumbled with thoughts. He was very dizzy and his stomach was churning. Suddenly he felt it coming up his throat and the floor was soon covered with vomit.

"Hey Kurt, are you awake?" Finn said coming down the stairs to Kurt's bedroom.

Kurt hurriedly grabbed paper towels and started to clean up the mess. "Yeah."

"What are you doing?"

"I just spilled something."

"Well hurry up and clean it up because it smells disgusting." demanded Finn, holding his nose, walking back up the stairs and into the kitchen.

"Well that was close." Kurt whispered. Nothing was going to keep him from going to school. Not even his pounding head.

* * *

It was time for class to start. Kurt was sitting in the back with Mercedes. He was in English class waiting for the teacher to start the lesson. Blaine wasn't there. Kurt dropped his pencil.

"Here you go." Kurt looked into the most sparkly blue eyes he had ever seen and dark long eyelashes. He had seen this boy before in English, he had just never noticed him. He had brown hair that swooped across his face. His face was pale, soft and smooth looking.

"You going to take your pencil back?" The boy asked looking at Kurt with a puzzled look.

"Oh. Yeah. Sorry." babbled Kurt. "What's your name again?"

"Evan Richardson. Kurt right?"

"Yeah." smiled Kurt.

Blaine sat down in front of Kurt. "Hey."

"Hey."

Blaine passed a piece of paper to Kurt.

_You look really good today ;)_

Kurt smiled.

* * *

A week passed of flirty notes and daily coffee shop dates.

* * *

Kurt was sitting on the bleachers watching the football team practice. He was waiting for Blaine and Finn to get out. It was cold. Well it was fall but Kurt was a wimp when it came to the cold weather.

"Hey Kurt!" Blaine yelled at the bottom of the bleachers.

"Hey!" Kurt smiled and walked down the steps to Blaine.

"Ready to go?" suggested Blaine.

"And where are we going, may I ask?" winked Kurt.

Blaine took Kurt's hand and started towards the parking lot. "That's for me to know and you... to find adorbable." Blaine whispered in Kurt's ear.

"Okay." Kurt giggled.

"Blaine, what the hell are you doing?" one of the football players demanded.

"Uhh. He-he was sad so I was talking to him."

"So? We don't talk to fairies"

"O-okay." Blaine babbled.

The football team left and Kurt and Blaine were alone.

"What the fuck was that?" blurted Kurt furiously.

"I'm sorry Kurt." Blaine moaned. "I can't get kicked off the football team. My dad will kill me."

"So you're embarrassed of me?" exclaimed Kurt. Kurt grabbed the car handle to Finn's car and flung it open.

"I didn't mean it like that Kurt!"

Kurt got into the car and slammed the door behind him. Tears rolled down his face. Finn didn't ask he just drove away.

* * *

**I'm sorry for the angst :( **

**Review me maybe? ;)**


	9. Chapter 9

Kurt was riding in the car with Finn. They were riding home, well at least that's what Kurt thought. Kurt was upset. Was Blaine _ embarrassed _of him? He couldn't think right. Finn turned the car into the mall parking lot and parked the car.

"Finn, what are we doing here?" Kurt moaned wiping away a tear.

"We are going shopping, duh." grinned Finn.

"Finn, can we please go home?"

"Nope. Come on." Finn got out of the car and came around to Kurt's door. He opened it and pulled Kurt by his arm.

"Noooo. Finn. Stop."

"Come on. It will cheer you up, I promise."

"Fine, whatever." They walked into the mall, well Kurt was dragged.

* * *

It was all his fault. Why couldn't he be himself like Kurt did? Blaine Anderson was gay. But he was too afraid to show it. Blaine walked slowly to his car and got in. He got his phone out an dialed Kurt's number.

* * *

Finn handed Kurt some skinny jeans.

"Finn, I have already tried on like ten pairs of skinny jeans!" exclaimed Kurt.

"Okay then, let's buy them and get out of here." Finn suggested.

"I don't have any money."

"But I do."

"Finn you are not buying me stuff."

"I'm your brother and i'm suppose to cheer you up, and that's what i'm going to do." Finn said handing the cash register lady some money as she handed him the bag of clothes. Kurt hugged Finn tightly. He was so thankful to have a brother like him.

"Thank you." smiled Kurt.

"No problem. Now i'm hungry. Let's go get some ice cream." Kurt followed Finn to the food court. He pulled his ringing phone out of his pocket. It was Blaine. Kurt ignored it and put his phone back in his pocket.

* * *

**Sorry for the really short chapter :(**


	10. Chapter 10

Kurt didn't want to go to school the next day. Why would he? He was only shunned by his crush in public. But he got out of the bed anyways. He did his daily routine starting off with his moisturizing. Picking out a pair of skinny jeans and a grey button down with his _Alexander McQueen_ jacket his phone buzzed. It was a text from Blaine..

**1 New Message**

**From: Blaine Anderson **

_Hey I just wanted to wish good morning to someone who means a lot to me._

* * *

He slowly walked through the doors of McKinley High School, dragging his feet along the way. He walked to his locker and opened it slowly. Grabbing his books and binders he noticed a piece of paper in his locker. He opened it slowly.

"Hey Kurt!" Kurt put the paper down and turned around to find Mercedes standing right next to him.

"Hi."

"Hurry up so we can go to English together." Mercedes whined. Kurt closed his locker and stuffed the piece of paper in his pocket.

"Hey guys wait up!" yelled a voice from behind them. Kurt turned around to see Blaine walking towards them. Kurt quickly looked down at his feet and kept walking.

Blaine walked up behind Kurt and wrapped his arms around his waist and kissed him softly on the cheek.

"Stop being so adorable!" Mercedes giggled.

"I'm going to make up for this even if it takes forever. I promise."

* * *

Kurt sat down at the lunch table next to Mercedes and Blaine.

"So are you guys dating?" Puck asked with a confused look on his face.

"No." said Kurt looking down at his hands.

"Oh, okay."

"Wait you guys aren't dating?" Brittany asked sitting on top of Santana's lap.

"No Brittany we just established that."

"But I thought having sex was dating? Me and Santana are dating." said Brittany smiling at Santana. Blaine started laughing.

"Brittany, me and Blaine don't have sex."

"Oh." Brittany said softly.

"It's okay boo." said Santana kissing her.

"Anderson!" Blaine turned in his chair to see Karofsky standing behind him.

"What do you want Karofsky?"

"I want you to stop hanging out with that fairy!"

Blaine stood up. "What are you going to do it I don't"

"Kick you off the team."

"You can't do that. Who would be quarterback?"

"Finn."

Finn stood up from his chair. "If you kick Blaine off the team because he's hanging out with my brother then I quit."

"Fine whatever I won't quick you off the team. But I will do this." Karofsky said as he pushed Blaine up against the wall punching him in the face. Kurt screamed and Finn pulled Karofsky off of Blaine and punched him in the face running him off.

"Are you okay dude?" Finn asked.

"Yeah, i'm fine." replied Blaine as he sat back down.

"I think that made up for the last time. Are you okay?" asked Kurt resting his hand on Blaine's thigh.

Blaine shivered at the touch. "Good, because I don't like it when you're upset with me. Oh i'm fine. Do you want to come over after football practice?"

"I'd love to." smiled Kurt.

* * *

**Hey if you have any ideas, comments, or questions just message me or review! (:**


	11. Chapter 11

**Shout out to BornThisWay101 because her review made me smile. c:**

* * *

_God why can't Spanish class hurry up? _Kurt though to himself tapping his fingers on the desk. Mercedes looked at him with a puzzled look and handed him a note.

M: _What are you so anxious for?_

K:_ I'm going over to Blaine's_

M:_ Ohhh fun ;)_

Kurt rolled his eyes. Stuffing the note in his pocket, he felt a piece of paper that was already in his pocket. He pulled it out and opened it.

_Dear Kurt,_

_I know I have only known you for a month now, but you mean a lot to me. I love how I can be myself around you, tell you anything, joke with you, kiss you, hug you. I love to be around you. I love to be with you. I love you._

_Sincerely,_

_Blaine._

Kurt smiled and stuffed the paper in his pocket.

"Kurt are you blushing?" whispered Rachel.

"Maybe." answered Kurt.

"Does Kurt have a special boy on his mind?"

"Is it Blaine?" Mercedes asked bumping Kurt with her elbow.

Kurt smiled "Maybe."

* * *

Kurt walked out of McKinley headed towards the football field. He was excited. He was excited that he actually met someone who loved him, someone who wanted to hold him. It made him feel good inside. It was a feeling he never wanted to go away.

"Hey Kurt come sit by me." said Evan sitting on the bleachers watching football practice.

"What are doing here?" asked Kurt sitting down next to him.

"Oh I'm waiting for my brother to get down with football practice. What are you doing here?"

"Waiting for Blaine."

"Wait, are you guys together?" questioned Evan finally looking at Kurt.

"I don't really know actually. Who is your brother?"

"Ethan Richardson."

"Oh okay. Do you want to work on our English together while we are here?"

"I'd love to." Evan smiled getting out his English book.

* * *

"So what did you get for number 23?" asked Kurt look up at Evan.

"Kurt, you ready to go?" Blaine asked coming towards the bleachers from football practice.

"Yeah sure, let me put my stuff up." said Kurt cramming his books into his bag. "Bye Evan!"

"Bye Kurt it was nice talking to you."

"Nice talking to you too!" exclaimed Kurt as he was walking away with Blaine hand in hand. "How was football?"

"Good." said Blaine opening the passenger door for Kurt.

"Thanks" smiled Kurt.

"You're welcome babe."

They drove off in silence listening to the radio. It wasn't an awkward silence, it was a good silence.

* * *

They drove up into the driveway of Blaine's house. His mom was out gardening in the front yard and waved to them as they pulled up.

"Hey mom, Kurt's here."

"Okay, have fun dear! I bought some fruit today and they are in the fridge if you would like some."

"Thanks mom."

"Hi Mrs. Anderson!" Kurt exclaimed.

"Hi dear." smiled Mrs. Anderson.

They walked into the house straight into the kitchen. "Want some?" asked Blaine pulling out the grapes out of the fridge.

"Sure" replied Kurt.

"Okay, let's go up to my room."

"Okay." said Kurt following Blaine up to his room.

They went into Blaine room shutting and locking the door behind them and sat on Blaine's bed. "Want a grape?" asked Blaine.

"Yes please." replied Kurt.

"Catch it."

"What?"

Blaine threw up a grape in the air hitting on the nose. "You're terrible!" joked Blaine.

"Well I liked to see you try!" laughed Kurt. Kurt threw a grape up in the air that landed right in Blaine's mouth. "That was just luck." protested Kurt.

"Oh whatever you're just jealous." said Blaine tickling Kurt's ribs.

Kurt laughed. "Am not." denied Kurt laughing.

"Sure." said Blaine kissing Kurt's lips. Blaine pushed Kurt down on the bed kissing his neck.

"Blaineee." moaned Kurt as Blaine pulled off his shirt and slowly pulled off Kurt's. Blaine kissed his soft skin starting with his neck and going down his chest.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" asked Blaine undoing Kurt's belt.

"More sure than I have ever been."

* * *

**Sorry I can't write the rest of the scene i rated it T... woops. But you know what happens. ;)**

**Reviews make me write faster. (:**

**Questions, comments, ideas message me!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Happy New Year's Eve! I do not own the amazingness well used to be amazing glee :/**

**Oh and if you want me to write a one shot of their 'First Time' review and maybe I will (:**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_What is that noise? God it's so annoying. _thought Kurt rubbing his eyes. Kurt screamed.

"What? What's wrong?" Blaine asked jerking up.

"My dad has called me thirteen times and it's two in the morning!" exclaimed Kurt.

"Wow, we slept well." joked Blaine.

"Blaine! it's not funny! I'm going to call Finn to come pick me up."

"No, I can drive you."

"And what will my dad say?"

"Just ask your dad if you can spend the night."

Kurt dialed his dad's phone number and Burt immediately answered.

"Hey dad i'm so sorry. I'm at Mercedes's house doing a project and we both fell asleep. Can I just spend the night since it's Friday?"

"Oh thank god Kurt you're okay. I was so worried. Please never do that again."

"I won't, I'm really sorry dad. Can I just spend the night?"

"Yes."

"Thanks dad. I love you."

"I love you too."

Kurt hung up the phone and laid down next to Blaine. Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist and pulled him closer kissing his neck.

"I love you." Blaine whispered in his ear.

"I love you too."

* * *

Blaine rubbed his eyes. Kurt was still sleeping. _God I have the most beautiful boyfriend ever. _Blaine thought to himself. _Wait boyfriend? Is Kurt my boyfriend? I sure do hope so. _Blaine got up and walked down to the kitchen to make breakfast and all he could think about was how he was so grateful to have Kurt in his life, boyfriend or no boyfriend.

* * *

**Have a great 2013! **

**(Sorry for the short chapter, I promise I will update soon!)**

**Check out my new story Wands, Potions, Spell Books, and Love? it's a cross over between glee and harry potter! **

**Emma :3**


End file.
